


Give & Take

by AideStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Experimental, Freeform, I guess????, Other, Sex, abandonned fic honestly, asexual reproduction, establishing worlds, monster creation theory, the birth of sans, theory of how monsters are born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millions and millions of years ago, long before any life had sparked on the planet, there was magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give & Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a super random, out of place ficlet? I had planned to write a huge story about Why Sans Is Himself but this writing style is too draining so. Have the weird intro part of the fic that will never be.

Millions and millions of years ago, long before any life had sparked on the planet, there was magic. Pulsing, deep, rumbling through the dirt and the rock; magic has always been a part of Earth and Earth has been its conductor. Millions and millions of years ago, before a pulse, a beat, had rocked the very ground, a light had begun to form. Not a sun, but by its crescendo there could be no distinction between the two, no. This light was magic taking form.  
Magic feels much like electricity. To some it can be heavy, to some light, to some it is as fire and some as air. No magic is alike as no leaf on a tree or no flake of snow. All who possess the power to harness the flow of light and change reflect it differently. So to a rowdy, ambitious child magic may form Green, while one under the influence of guilt and sorrow may be Blue. Along with this the abilities of each magic is different, and the conductivity of each unique and its own burden to bear.  
So, millions and millions of years ago, before the spark of life, there was light. And then, there was a being – formed of coursing, pumping, solid magic and not of flesh. A being so pure and so youthful, with the energy of star, and so very, very new on this planet called Earth.  
However, with every risk there is not always reward, and with every thing given to one, there is a significant thing taken back as payment. For when one light has the chance to live, a spark can bring about much the opposite...

Not now, but very soon to the present, deep in the caves of the Earth, there is a light. This light is known as the Underground, for lack of a more eloquent name, and this is where the light from ages ago now takes refuge. On the surface lives the spark of life, the Human race, sprinting from life to death and hardly stopping in between to ask for directions despite not knowing where they're going more often than not. Ah, yes, Humanity. To those in Waterfall they may be known as the “Scum of the Earth”. Such banter often rouses laughter to echo through the vast, watery system as locals dig in the dump for treasures.  
In this network there are several towns and a capital city. In the early days of exile – for not a single monster would choose to live in the depths away from sunlight and fresh air – the population resided in what is now known as The Ruins. Spiders and homey-types now live in the warm space, away from the bustle of the surrounding world.  
Beyond the large door of no entry lays the small, equally cozy yet far colder Snowdin; the first real defense against fallen humans. The accurately-named town is small and frigid, lying on the other side of Snowdin Forest and housing Bunnies and one out of place Flame. After that comes Waterfall, which can be serene or treacherous depending on the weather, and then Hotland, which is always a few degrees above comfortable.  
Finally the capital of this make-shift nation: New Home. Perhaps at one time, maybe in an old storybook, that name may have sounded smart and appealing, but times have changed. Here lives the royal family and their vast gardens of buttercup flowers, and soon their newborn son too.  
Despite living in exile after the loss of the Human-Monster War centuries ago, many monsters are happy in the Underground. There is food, there is life, and there is plenty of hope, for monsters are not the kind of people who give up. The only thing is they haven't got a single real star to wish on for freedom...

-

In a quaint house in Hotland there lived a happy couple. The wife was a Royal Gardener and personal friend of the Royal Family. The husband was fresh out of college and was the newly-appointed Royal Scientist.  
Early in the morning the two are found preforming an odd, yet common ritual among adults of monster decent. For lack of a better term, they were having sex. Such a human word cannot adequately describe this intimate act, and so the description without elaboration is, well, lacking.  
Between two or more monsters, there is no such thing as 'casual sex', for when a party knowingly takes part in this activity a light is therefore born. Of two or of many, the act of sharing ones magic with another will weave the web of life for a new being, and therefore bring about a birth. And so, a monster does not take this act so lightly, as it is not so much sex as it is conception. A monster should be fully aware of the give and take of this act, and be of an age that they are mature enough to grasp the gravity of it. Humans do not act with such care, consummating with such reckless abandon as to conceive unknowingly and when unready, and therefore the word 'sex' is not at all what is truly taking place in this home in Hotland at this early hour.  
A light touch between souls. A glow, a shine. Magic of purple and gold mix between two skeletons and there is a gasp, a sob, as light grows brighter and a being begins to form. Now, again unlike humans, when a monster is born it is asexually – although equally intimate – and consistent. Species and traits combine into one soul and body, yes, but this is not about appearance but about health and weight. Humans are born different weights and sizes and varying degrees of health, but monsters are born all of the single, same distinguishing trait, and that is the amount of magic present.  
Folding and twisting, a small, sleeping skeleton takes shape in his mothers arms. As the light fades there is a small yawn, and two new parents giggle in awe.  
“Sans,” the mother whispers. “his name is Sans.”


End file.
